fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Animatronics
Animatronics = The animatronics are the main antagonists of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. In the first game, the animatronics consist of the titular Freddy Fazbear, as well as Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and additionally, the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the aforementioned animatronics in a damaged state as well as their updated versions: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle along with two new characters: Balloon Boy and The Puppet. In the third game, there is only one true animatronic capable of killing the player: a yellowish-green, deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic named Springtrap. Some of the animatronics from the previous titles also make appearances as visions of the older characters, and are known as phantoms: Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom BB, and Phantom Puppet. They are only capable of jumpscaring the player, but this can still prove to be a major obstacle in the player's progress. In the fourth game, the original four animatronics do not return, however their nightmarish and more mangled counterparts appear, and are referred to as Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. Additionally, the game introduces a plushie of Springtrap (known as Plushtrap), along with two new animatronics, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare, the latter replacing the former on Nights 7 and 8. In the Halloween Edition, three new nightmare animatronics were added replacing some of the original nightmare animatronics, including Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy, and Nightmarionne, as well as a retextured Nightmare Bonnie known as Jack-o-Bonnie and a retextured Nightmare Chica known as Jack-o-Chica, with her cupcake being replaced by a jack-o'-lantern. However, these nightmares from the Halloween update are non-canon while Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only exception. The game's developer, Scott Cawthon, has stated that there is a secret reason for the animatronics' homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. He has confirmed that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the ghosts of the victims of The Missing Children Incident. As a result, the screeches of the other animatronics upon killing the player are often theorized to be the terrified screams of said children who were murdered and presumably stuffed into the animatronic suits. Mechanics ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' In the first game, the animatronics wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after-hours in a "free-roaming mode" (due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long) and sometimes coming after the protagonist Mike Schmidt. This is confirmed by the Phone Guy during his call on Night 1. Because the security guard is at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after business hours, the animatronics won't recognize him as a human; rather, they will think that the player is simply an endoskeleton without a costume on. As this is against the rules at the establishment, they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit (despite this, the animatronics often pass by the endoskeleton Backstage and make no attempt to stuff it inside a suit, which may simply be an oversight). Unfortunately, there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits as they are filled with crossbeams, wires, animatronic machinery, and other structural pieces especially around the facial area. The only parts of the human body that would ever be seen again are the eyeballs and the teeth which pop out of the front of the suit's mask. This ends up killing the player as seen on the Game Over screen in the first game. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the animatronics aren't left on a free-roaming mode at night. Instead, during their construction, the robots were never given a proper night mode, so, at night, when they don't hear noise, they think they're in the wrong room. They then try to find the nearest source of noise in an attempt to find a room with potential customers - in this case, The Office, where either Jeremy Fitzgerald or Fritz Smith reside, depending on the night. However, similar to the first game, upon sighting a person after-hours, the old animatronics will assume the person is an endoskeleton without a suit on. Thus, they will attempt to forcefully stuff them into an animatronic suit, killing them in the process. In the second game, the new "toy" animatronics are supposedly connected to a criminal database enabling them to identify dangerous individuals in the restaurant and protect their valued customers if necessary. As the week goes on, this coding appears to drastically malfunction as Phone Guy informs the player of the animatronics merely staring at adult patrons regardless of their hostility. The toy animatronics are also potentially hostile to their identified criminal targets as Phone Guy advises the player to avoid eye contact with them for their own safety. Their predecessors, meanwhile, have been recycled for parts for the toy versions and are stored in Parts/Service. Despite being decommissioned, they remain majorly active. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' In the third game, there is a major difference in how the mechanics inside of the animatronics work. As stated by Phone Guy in his phone calls throughout the week, two animatronics (one being Springtrap, the other being Fredbear as revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4) were designed to be different than the others - instead of functioning only as robots, they were made so that the mechanical parts inside of them could be tightly compressed against the inner walls of the suit, using spring locks to hold them in place. This would allow somebody to enter the suit and wear it. However, the person inside of the suit would need to take extreme caution, as any sudden movement, touching the springlocks, or even breathing on them too much could cause them to loosen or malfunction, and all the mechanical parts would rapidly shift back into place, and anybody inside the suit would likely be severely injured or killed. Ultimately, as seen in the minigame at the end of Night 5, this is what led to the death of Purple Guy. When he was cornered by the spirits of the five murdered children, he attempted to flee and hide inside of the Springtrap suit. Although this plan initially appeared successful, the mechanical parts shifted back into place, killing him, although there are several theories as to what caused the Springlock suit to malfunction. In addition to the different endoskeleton variety, the third game also shares a function from the second game, in that the animatronics are programmed to move towards any sounds they detect (for, as Phone Guy states in Night 2, "An easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are"). Because of this, the player is able to use the attraction's audio devices to lure Springtrap throughout the halls of the building, thus keeping him away from the player. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' In the fourth game, it is slightly speculative onto how the nightmare animatronics - including Plushtrap - came to be. Their behavior appears to be somewhat detached from reality, often teleporting into the room and zipping off the bed in a speed too fast for a normal living thing to master. It is believed that the nightmare animatronics are only a figment of the protagonist's imagination, just like Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's is believed to be as well. It is unknown if this is the case with Plushtrap, as he only makes an appearance in his own special minigame. It is shown throughout the week that the crying child who they play as has an irregular attachment to the animatronics, even calling them his "friends" on Night 1's minigame. On Night 3's minigame, multiple plushies of the animatronics (including Plushtrap, who is described as a "finger trap" by a young girl's father) are seen next to kids in the outdoors. Multiple costume heads are shown backstage in Night 2's minigame in the backstage area. Not to mention, there is an easter egg that depicts Purple Guy placing an animatronic head onto the head of another man already wearing the animatronic's body, possibly showing the suit he is wearing is a Springlock suit described in the third game. On Night 5 during a minigame, it was shown that The Bite of '87 may have occurred during a birthday party, with Fredbear being responsible for the bite due to a malfunction in his jaw. It was also shown that the child was forced into the mouth of Fredbear by his older brother attempting to scare him. Because of this, Fredbear's jaw clamped down on the child's head, causing severe damage. However, Fredbear's Family Diner was implied to have closed down before the events of the second game, leading some to believe that this was a different event entirely. Endoskeletons Endoskeletons are the inner structural frames of animatronic characters. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices including wiring, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which come together to make up a bipedal humanoid animatronic. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, thus bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. The endoskeletons are one of the driving points of the game as they are what gets the player killed - not the physical endoskeleton, per se, but the animatronics' confusion of it with the player. According to the rules of the establishment, an endoskeleton is not to be seen outside their suit, so the animatronics are programmed to forcefully stuff any exposed endoskeletons into a Freddy Fazbear suit. At night, they will confuse the player for an endoskeleton and stuff them in a suit, which is filled with wires and crossbeams, as mentioned by Phone Guy, ultimately resulting in death, which the game over screen clearly shows. This does not appear to be the case in the third game, however, as upon death, the screen will simply say Game Over, possibly implying that Springtrap intends to outright kill the player rather than stuff them into a suit. Viewing There are a number of ways to view the endoskeletons in all four games. In the trailer of the first game, Bonnie takes off his mask, revealing the bare endoskeleton beneath, as shown to the right. .]] If the player wants to see endoskeleton in-game of Five Nights at Freddy's, the easiest way is in the flashing image of Freddy on the title screen. One can briefly glimpse his endoskeleton at certain moments. There is also an extra endoskeleton Backstage for one of the animatronic characters, which can be seen on the table in the room. Additionally, at certain angles on specific cameras, Chica's endoskeleton teeth can be seen from within her mouth. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can also be seen as well, as he seems to have been damaged to an extent in areas below his waist and on his chest, arms, and lower legs. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a bare endoskeleton appears in the Prize Corner and the Left Air Vent on rare occasions. The player can also clearly see large portions of the endoskeletons on all four of the older characters, as they are heavily damaged, leaving their inner mechanisms visible to the player. In the three main toy animatronics, the player can sometimes see glimpses of their endoskeletons at certain angles. Additionally, since Mangle is a contorted mess of mechanical parts, its endoskeleton is clearly visible to the player in almost all of its appearances. The new characters' endoskeletons are very different from those presented in the original game, them having more of a frame and featuring working ears built onto the head rather than the ears being built into the costume. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are no occurrences in which the player can clearly see any endoskeletons. However, by looking closely, the player can see mechanical parts and circuitry inside of Springtrap, through the holes torn in the actual suit. Although a clear picture of the endoskeletons is never visible, since Springtrap was presumably built before the events of the second game, it can be assumed that his endoskeleton is similar to those of the animatronics from the second game. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, it is once again difficult to see a clear view of an endoskeleton. However, parts of them are visible from inside the torn Nightmare animatronics' suits. Through closer inspection, these endoskeletons seem mostly the same from previous games, except for one strange difference of seemingly detachable razor-sharp claws on each metal finger. There are also out-of-place long, sharp teeth on each of the Nightmares' jaws, rendering it seemingly impossible for the Nightmares to close their mouths (however, it has been proven they can do it by taking a closer inspection at Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, who is clearly seen snapping his mouth open and shut). The endoskeletons also all have five fingers, much like Springtrap. Springlock Suits Since the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a recurring element in the game is the appearance of various animatronics that can be worn as suits by employees. History The springlock suits were introduced to a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at some point, likely before or during 1983 as seen in the television easter egg from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. As Phone Guy mentions the suits are incredibly dangerous to use. They continue to be used before a springlock failure incident occurring at an unnamed sister location. Due to this unfortunate event, the suits were decommissioned, presumably for a repair and reuse at Fredbear's Family Diner as seen in the fourth game. It is generally assumed that one of the springlock suits was the suit used to perform the Missing Children Incident due to the fact that the suits are the only wearable suits present throughout the games in the series. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3's end-of-night minigames, we learn that Purple Guy meets his death by the hands of the Springtrap suit, likely due to his labored breathing and rain puddles on the ground. From there, the suits go essentially untouched before the employees from Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction unearth Springtrap from the Safe Room and place him as the star attraction at the location, setting up the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Functionality The springlock suits are composed of several individual spring-powered locking mechanisms, hence the name "springlock." When one wishes to change a springlock suit from its animatronic form into its suit form, one must insert a hand crank into its designated slot and proceed to turn it firmly into its position. Doing so will proceed to coil the springs into their suit positions, causing the endoskeleton parts to be compressed and locked around the sides of the suit. When operating a springlock suit, one must be careful to not nudge, breathe on, or touch any of the springlocks. If this is to occur, the wearer of the suit has little chance of survival; the springlock touched within the suit will become loose and the metal endoskeleton parts will rapidly recoil inwards, thus impaling and killing the user of the suit. From the various springlock suit appearances in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, we can gather that this event has taken place twice within the history of the franchise. One event was the death of Purple Guy, as depicted in the Minigames of the third game. The other was mentioned by Phone Guy, being a "springlock failure." Little-to-no context is given as to this event, so it is mostly regarded as speculation. Plushies Plushies are decorative items that make recurring across the four games. They serve no purpose to the gameplay and are there for mostly decorative purposes. Five Nights at Freddy's In the mobile version of Five Nights at Freddy's, plush toys of three animatronics are available: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie, each for $0.99. Purchasing the plushies will place them on the player's desk in The Office. They serve no purpose other than as decorations to the player's desk. Freddy's plushie will appear atop the player's left-most computer screen, while Bonnie's will appear lower and to the left of that, sitting on the corner of the desk. Chica's plushie sits in front of The Office's desk fan. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 There is a slight change as to the mechanics of obtaining the plushies in the second game; one must complete one of the Custom Night AI presets (excluding 20/20/20/20), after which one of nine plushies will appear on the player's desk. From left to right: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy's microphone, BB, Toy Bonnie, the Cupcake, Golden Freddy. The Prize Corner will also display three Freddy plushies, three Bonnie plushies, and two Chica plushies. It is unknown why neither the Toy Bonnie nor BB figurines are obtainable at the prize counter, although it is possible that they are hidden within the counter at the Prize Corner, as prizes are occasionally stored in this fashion at restaurants like Chuck E. Cheese. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 While no "plushies" are obtainable in the sense of the previous two games, a Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica set of toys are able to be seen on The Office's desk. They serve no functionality and are presumably there for aesthetics, as the attraction is based on the events of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The plushies play perhaps their most pivotal role in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The first notable appearance of the plushies is the Freddy plushie that is constantly sitting on the Bed. It too serves no purpose other than aesthetics, although clicking on its nose will resort in the honking noise from the previous three games. Another notable appearance is within the minigames seen between nights. The child is revealed to have Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy plushies in his room, with the Foxy plush missing its head. He oddly refers to them as his "friends." The only other appearance of the plushies within Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is Nightmare Foxy's (or Nightmare Mangle's) form after being repelled completely. Trivia *With the exception of Freddy, all of the mascots' names are alliterative with their species. **Freddy's alliteration is with his surname, while his first name rhymes with the word 'Teddy', as Freddy is a Teddy Bear. *Scott has confirmed in a Q&A that he planned to add other characters in the first game, and that some characters did not make the cut. However, he said that the scrapped animatronics would return in the second game. **These animatronics were presumably BB and The Puppet, due to them being the only animatronics from the second game who are not remakes of the old animatronics. *Upon looking at the endoskeleton of Freddy on the menu screen and comparing it to the endoskeleton that is seen Backstage in Five Nights at Freddy's, the two look very different. *In the mobile version of the game, the animatronics are much more aggressive than the PC version; Chica and Bonnie stay at the doorways for longer and react a lot more quickly than normal, and Foxy is more easily triggered. This could be for balancing purposes as the nights are shorter on the mobile version. *With the exception of the power going out, there is a glitch with the animatronics which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to play in its entirety instead of it being cut off, thus revealing it to possibly be the scream of a child. *The animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's seem to be different in design from real-life animatronics in a number of ways. This can be assumed to be done to make the game's events possible, however, there are many aesthetic difference that would not need to be changed in order to make maintain the game's possible reality. **While the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's are clearly capable of walking, real-life animatronics would not be able to do this (even if they were haunted). This is because animatronics are controlled by additional mechanics that are installed into the floor. Since these extensions are part of the endoskeleton, Freddy and the others would have to dismantle themselves in order to leave the stage. **Actual Chuck E. Cheese's animatronics are not given any articulation below the hips in order to give them stability. The in-game animatronics have articulated knees, thighs, and ankles, which would make no sense from an engineering perspective. **Animatronics, by definition, are only supposed to perform specific actions. While the animatronics at Freddy's do use preset routes and positions, their movements are randomized and are implied to have some level of autonomy. **The animatronics' servos locking up from being stationary for too long makes little sense due to the way the servomotors function. They will more likely lock up due to jamming or loosen from overuse. **As a rule, animatronics are very fragile and the slightest resistance to a motor could seriously damage one. This is why patrons of Disney World, Chuck E. Cheese's, etc. are told to stay away from animatronics. In real life, it would be practically impossible for Freddy and the other animatronics to stuff a person into an animatronic suit unless that person did not struggle at all. Even then, the weight of the person and the amount of force it would take to stuff someone in a suit would be too much for an animatronic to bear. **Freddy Fazbear's hat appears to be detachable. This would be near impossible in real life as it could slide off with the slightest movement. It is possible that the hat is attached by magnets and only falls off when enough force is applied, though this is unlikely due to it being detached in Parts/Service. * When comparing the pictures of Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area together, Chica seems to be much larger than Bonnie. This was presumably unintentional on Scott Cawthon's part. *There is a glitch in Five Nights at Freddy's that allows one animatronic and Freddy to both attack. The player must let both Freddy and another animatronic into the Office. If the player holds up the Monitor for a while, sometimes they will disappear and Freddy will appear in their place when the first animatronic attacks, as seen in this video. *In the first game, the order in which the animatronics become threats to the player is alphabetical: first Bonnie, then Chica, then Foxy, and, finally, Freddy. *All of the original animatronics' names (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy) have the first syllable accented. *Golden Freddy is nicknamed as "Yellow Bear" in the first game's files. His name was conjectural until the second game where he was officially referred to as Golden Freddy. *The toy animatronics' endoskeletons are very different from the older ones. They have much more of a protective frame and have different mouths. They also have a much greater amount of protective parts around the legs and arms. *The style of the bare endoskeleton head in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is very similar to the Kismet robot, a robot created in the late 1990s at Massachusetts Institute of Technology by Dr. Cynthia Breazeal. *Despite the significance of the Phantom animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, they are all absent from the "Thank you!" teaser on Scott's website. **The same is also true for the Shadow animatronics, who played a large role in the third game's minigames. *Starting from September 9 to September 21, 2015, each animatronics' appearance (except for Golden Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 appearance who disappeared on September 19) from the "Thank You!" image have changed into smaller and more cartoonish looks, hinting the spin-off game of the series titled FNaF World which was released in January 23, 2016. **Furthermore, more characters are added to the image every day, including the smaller version of Fredbear, the odd-colored BB (JJ), another smaller endoskeleton with green eyes (Endoplush), Funtime Foxy (an undamaged version of Mangle), Shadow Bonnie (given the name, RWQFSFASXC instead), Spring Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, the crying child's ghost from minigames of the second and third game, three paper plate dolls (Paperpals), and total six phantoms from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Nightmare animatronics' designs in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 are very similar to the Viruses (especially Ger Garun) from one of Scott Cawthon's previous games, The Desolate Hope. *While all animatronics have a set gender (as Scott confirmed in an email), the gender of the character Mangle appears to be completely unknown. Phone Guy refers to it using male pronouns, yet it is seen in the "Ladies Night" preset. Its gender is currently still highly disputed. **On September 17, 2015, Scott "announced" on a steam post about Mangle's true gender: :"OK. People have been asking me about Mangle's gender for almost a year now, and I think it's time that I finally answer the burning question about whether Mangle is a boy or a girl, so that this community can finally put the matter behind them. The answer is- Yes." *Currently, it is unknown why Scott Cawthon won't fully reveal Mangle's gender, as it doesn't affect much on gameplay or lore. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Backstage Normal.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen. Brghtened and saturated for clarty. Freddys Endoskeleton.png|Freddy's endoskeleton head as seen on the main menu. YellowBear.png|Golden Freddy. Note that his eyes are missing, and instead are replaced with pinprick, white pupils. FNaF1Poster.png|"Celebrate!" poster. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Freddy, Bonne, and Chca on the Show Stage. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy as he appears in the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Bonnie's new model for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 with Bonnie. Note the discarded face. New Foxy.jpeg|Foxy and The Mangle from the teaser. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|The animatronics on the Show Stage. FNAF2BB.png|BB, also known as Balloon Boy. Mangle_from_above_texture.png|Mangle, the "take apart and put back together" attraction. 65.png|The Puppet, who resides in the Prize Corner. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy sitting in The Office. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|A Bare Endoskeleton at the Prize Corner. PartsService.png|The older animatronics in disrepair in Parts/Service. 269.png|The mysterious Purple Freddy that appears in Parts/Service. He is slumped in a position that resembles Golden Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|Second teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 with the rest of the animatronics (also with BB's paper doll and Foxy's hook) in the box. Extra_Springtrap_2.png|Springtrap, the primary antagonist and only true animatronic of the game. FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|Texture of Shadow/Purple Freddy as it rarely appears in The Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 4.jpg|The frst teaser mage for the fourth game, featurng a gruesome-lookng wthered anmatronc resemblng Freddy Fazbear. Ths anmatronc was later confrmed to be Nghtmare Freddy. FNaF 4 Teaser 2.jpg|The second teaser mage for the fourth game, whch also features a gruesome, wthered anmatronc, ths tme resemblng Bonne, along wth the capton "Was t me?". Ths anmatronc was later confrmed to be Nghtmare Bonne. fnaf4 teaser 3.png|The thrd teaser mage for the fourth game, showng an mage resemblng a grotesque, deterorated Chca accompaned by a wthered-lookng cupcake, also wth the capton "Was t me?". Ths anmatronc was later confrmed to be Nghtmare Chca. NF.jpg|The fourth teaser for the fourth game, featurng a wthered anmatronc resemblng Foxy, wthout the eyepatch but ncludng the hook. Ths anmatronc was later confrmed to be Nghtmare Foxy. Newteaser.jpg|The sxth teaser for the fourth game, featurng an unknown wthered anmatronc. Ths anmatronc was later confrmed to be Nghtmare Fredbear. Note that hs color was gray-scaled wth the excepton of the bowte. Teaser4Sprngtrap.jpg|The seventh teaser, featurng small Sprngtrap character on the char, later confrmed to be Plushtrap. Nghtmarebb.png|Nghtmare Balloon Boy n the Halloween update. Nghtmaremangle.png|Nghtmare Mangle n the Halloween update. Nghtmarronette.png|Nghtmaronne n the Halloween update. Jack-O-Bonne.png|Jack-O-Bonne, Nghtmare Bonne's Halloween resknned varant, n the Halloween update. Jack.png|Jack-O-Chca, Nghtmare Chca's Halloween resknned varant, n the Halloween update. IMG_0234.JPG|Nightmare Freddy in the first teaser Category:Plot Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Fnaf Category:Fnaf storyline Category:Fnaf theories